Modern broadheads are tips attachable to a distal end of an arrow shaft and include one or more blades having cutting arrises. The blades extend outwardly from a generally cylindrical broadhead body. The blades typically extend from the broadhead such that the cutting arris of each blade are at an acute angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the broadhead body and extend from a distal point at an intersection at an outer surface of the broadhead body to near the tip at an outer surface of the broadhead body to a proximal point radially outward of the outer surface of the broadhead body. In this position, the blades are capable of cutting flesh as the broadhead passes through an animal.
Modern compound bows can propel arrows at speeds of greater than 300 feet per second. Accurate arrow flight at such speeds is typically only accomplished when all components of the bow and arrow system are tuned properly. For instance, cam timing, cam and wheel alignment, rest position, arrow nock position, fletching clearance, arrow weight consistency, arrow spline consistency, broadhead configuration, and broadhead alignment are all factors that can each greatly affect accuracy. Broadheads have always proved challenging to tune. A longitudinal axis of a broadhead must be aligned with a longitudinal axis of the arrowshaft. Otherwise, the blades can act as airfoils and cause the arrows to plane, which severely affects accuracy.
Broadheads often need to be aligned relative to the arrowshaft to insure adequate clearance of the broadhead past the arrow shelf of a bow. In addition, the blades of a broadhead often need to be aligned with the fletching of an arrow and relative to the bow riser. In particular, in connection with broadheads having two bladed designs, it is often desirable to align the blades of the broadhead such that the blades are generally aligned with the riser of the bow. Sometimes, the blades may need to be aligned differently to create the most consistent arrow flight, which is often determined through repeated use.
Broadheads are commonly attached to arrows through use of a threaded insert glued into the end of a hollow aluminum or carbon arrow. Broadheads typically include a threaded post sized to be inserted into the insert and tightened down with a broadhead wrench. Once the broadhead is tightened into position, the alignment of the blades of the broadhead is examined. The alignment of the blades may be changed in aluminum arrows by heating the insert to loosen or melt the glue so that the insert may be rotated within the aluminum shaft. Carbon arrows may not be heated because the heat can easily damage the carbon fibers. While heating the arrows enables the inserts to be rotatable within the arrow shaft, repeated heating typically reduces the strength of the glues and often creates poor connections between the inserts and the arrows.